comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Peter Parker is the son of Richard and Mary Parker, who died while he was quite young. As a result, he was raised by his Uncle Ben, and his wife May. He is a freshman at Empire State University, majoring in biochemistry. He also works as a freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle. Spider-Man's status is a question of some dispute. The Daily Bugle has taken the position that he is a masked vigilant. Other news organisations have praised him for his efforts, and he served for a time with the New Warriors, helping to confirm to many that he's a hero. The truth may be somewhere in the middle. While well intentioned, he has a habit of causing significant collateral damage. Background Peter Parker was always going to be special. He was always a smart kid. His aunt and uncle had no problems taking care of him when he was growing up. He didn't get into trouble; but on the other hand, he was quiet, respectful, introverted, and polite. Which endeared him to adults, but...not so much to other kids. He wasn't bereft of friends, though. He had Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn...and his interests in science and biology. When he was a teenager, not much changed. He kept to himself, worked on his studies, went for extra credit. As a result, he was a target for others who preyed on the weak, or the weak-looking. But he endured. Only losers started fights. Better not to fight. Just keep your head down. After all, it wasn't like he could defend himself anyway. He was thin and untrained in fighting of any kind. He'd get creamed, and for what? Stick to the studies and graduate valectorian and get into a good school on some kind of scholarship. And then everything changed. The school trip was supposed to be informative, but for most, it was a big snooze. Not for Peter. And not for the reasons he would expect. No one noticed the genetically-engineered spider, suffused with the radiation treatment, when it sought out a heat source, blindly biting and transferring its genetic makeup to its victim before dying. When the changes came, he wasn't sure what was happening. He was pretty sure adolescence would cause him to anticipate things on a higher level tham humanly possible, or develop muscles in days instead of years of intense exercise. But this was an opportunity to give back to those who had given him so much, and more. He was going to be SOMEBODY! Wrestling he understood. But even he was surprised by how EASY it was. Pretty soon the "Amazing Spider-Man" was poised to break into the big time, and he had even worked out a way to create his own webs. He planned to be famous, successful, and rich. They say that if you want to make God laugh, tell Him your plans. He was aware of the guy running towards him, he has was no threat, and he let the guy pass. When the cop chasing him wanted to know why he did nothing, he told them bluntly that is was not his problem, OR his responsibility. The only people important to him was his family. The next time he saw the cop, it was at his front door, holding him back, because his home was now a crime scene. And his Uncle Ben was dead. They knew where the guy was, had him trapped in a warehouse, but he was armed. Peter didn't care. He went for the darkest corner of the yard and was off on the hunt for the man who destroyed his world. He thought the worst had already happened that night, but he was not prepared when he saw the face of the two-bit hood, recognizing him as the same guy who had blown past him not two days previous. Actions have consequences, and a moment of selfish inaction had cost Uncle Ben his life. With Great Power... Comes Great Responsibility. He had not asked for this. But he had this power now, and he could not afford the luxury and safety of inaction. He had to make it right, even if it took him the rest of his life. Personality *Conscientious - Selfish is nowehere to be found in Peter Parker's dictionary...it was violently erased when his Uncle Ben died. He simply cannot stand by and do nothing if something can be done. It will cost him his relationships, his well-being, and possibly his sanity, but he cannot ignore his responsibility. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-08-26 - Spider Trouble - C.A.T. is sent on a mission by S.H.I.E.L.D. to manipulate Spider-Man, and she is more terrorized than excited by the whole idea. *2011-09-18 - Car Robbery Pancake Breakfast - Robbery foiled by heroes. Second Player's Logs *2012-05-17 - Fly on the Wall - A Cat and a Spider go out to play upon a museum's wall one day! *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Earth-M161: Darkness Steals - Earth-M161: The darkness steals heroes from the world. Third Player's Logs *2013-02-24 - The Last Straw: I Have No One Else - Jake can't walk home by himself and calls for help, and ends up in the hospital! Oh my! *2013-04-30 - Path of the Spider - Peter Parker and Aunt May are out shopping, stumbling over the shop of Arcane. *2013-07-11 - Mission: Intergang: And Through The Windows - Traveler didn't plan on getting involved really, but she just cares too damn much about heroes lives. *2014-01-10 - Mission: Intergang: Freaks in the Night - The Mutant Liberation Front stages an assassination attempt on Norman Osborne during a campaign stop in his mayoral run. Spider-Man and the X-Men swing in, as does someone far nastier! (DB: 2014-01-14 - Freaks and Fights) *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-02-05 - War On Manta: Death in New Venice - Aquaman and his friends vs. Black Manta with New Venice in the middle. *2014-02-06 - Lab Partners - Hank Pym goes lecturing and makes a new friend: your friendly neighborhood college student. *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-10 - Driving Pepper to Drink - Peter might have the scoop of the century, but risks disembowlment by a redheaded russian superspy if he does *2014-02-17 - Books on Break - Peter Parker and Matt Murdock talk about law, the election, Jameson, and everything while at the library. *2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift - Intergang's leadership in New York may be in jail but they have left a present behind that may just leave the city in ruins. ( TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin ) ( TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome ) *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: Opening Ceremonies Afterparty - Conventions and Expos are for boring adults. These New York teens know where the real party is at. *2014-03-23 - Stark Expo: Breakfast with Harry - Harry and Peter have breakfast and catch up. Poor Peter. It's like he has his best friend back. *2014-04-08 - Mud and Water - Power Girl, Spider-Man, and Richenda team up to put the shockingly dumb teamup of Electro, Hydro Man, and Sandman back down where it belongs. *2014-04-10 - Dark Avengers: Prelude - The Spider Sneaks - That Norman Osborn, up to no good, started makin' trouble in my neighborhood. So the Spider snuck on down the Oscorp spout, out came the maniacs to cut him up and out! *2014-06-11 - Spider-Man Visits Gotham - Spider-Man encounters the Looter and gets help from Black Bat and Batwoman. *2014-07-03 - A Coffee A Day - Doctor Pieter Cross meets Peter Parker and Nico Minoru at the Warm Hands Cafe... *2014-07-11 - Something's Not Right - A rag-tag group of heroes go to discover what's wrong in the NYC library. *2014-08-18 - Spider in the City - Power Girl, Richenda and Spider-Man dispense advice and snark to one another during a rainstorm. Fourth Player's Logs *2015-01-23 - Everything's Better With Pirates - An old pirate ship is brought to the surface, and an unexpected treasure causes havoc. *2015-01-25 - The Pirates of New York Bay - Supergirl terrorizes the New York area for slurpees and pirate booty. *2015-01-25 - Showdown at the Green Lady - Supergirl's piratin' ways begin to get dangerous, and the heroes move to deal with the problem. *2015-01-25 - A Very Red Apology - A spider-stalker catches up with Supergirl after the pirates debacle. Explanations. *2015-03-03 - Into The Wind - People respond to Hurricane Lawrence. *2015-06-03 - Do You Even Lift Bruh? - Kara's relaxing on the beach when Spider-Man spots her and joins. Then there are bodybuilding dudebros that annoy them. Figure out what happens next. Fifth Player's Logs *2017-01-29 - The Art of Muppetry - A Race of Felt-Based Lifeforms called Muppets send a video message from the past. Or Kara and Peter watch the Muppet Show. *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! *2018-04-12 - A Riot Well Wasted - Mutant fear in Gotham City! How gauche. Let's just hit things instead. *2019-01-07 - Spiderverse Rumble - It's the Wrecking Crew and the Inheritors against a whole lot of Spiders! And a Kryptonian for good measure. *2019-02-02 - Malus Aforethought - Dr. Malus wants Ultra-Girl's symbiote, and will do what it takes to get it. *2019-03-16 - They're Always After Me Gold! - It's a St. Paddy's Day Magical Adventure when Kara, Cassie, and Peter are coerced into helping a leprechaun find his gold. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken